Bad Day
by Splattifying Agent 2
Summary: Marie had an awful day at work. Pure fluff.
**[A/N] Came up with this one after something that happened in an RP I'm currently involved in.**

Marie opened the door and flopped on the couch, exhausted and annoyed. Annoyed? No, that wasn't the right word. Furious was more like it. She grabbed a nearby pillow, buried her face in it, and started screaming.

Once she was out of breath, she flipped over, let out an angry growl, and closed her eyes. A moment later, they flew open again, and she stalked to her room. She picked her phone up off her bed, fell backwards onto the sheets, and dialed her favourite number.

"Hello?" There was his voice.

"Jake," she said through gritted teeth. "Get your ass over here right now."

"Where? Your house?" he asked.

"No, Blackbelly Skatepark," she replied sarcastically. "Yes, I want you to come to my house!"

"Okay," he said. "Something wrong?"

"Ugh, I'll explain when you get here," Marie replied.

"Okay," he said again. "Gimme fifteen minutes, tops."

"Can you make it ten?" Marie asked, her voice changing to a more hopeful tone.

Jake chuckled. "I'll see what I can do."

Marie hung up, carelessly tossed her phone aside, and shut her eyes again.

She didn't know how long it was before she heard a knock at the door. Her eyes opened again and she walked to the front entrance.

She opened the door, and Jake was standing there, looking concerned. She curtly gestured for him to come in and he did. She shut the door behind him.

"Sit down," she ordered. Jake obliged, taking a seat on the couch. She sat next to him, rested her head on his lap, and screeched angrily. Jake suppressed the urge to cover his ears.

"Bad day?" he asked casually, idly playing with her tentacles.

"You have no idea…" Marie replied.

"What happened?"

Marie took a deep breath and words starting spilling out of her mouth.

"Well, you know, it was a pretty average start to the day. Callie and I read through some news reports and we were just about to start filming. I heard this weird noise coming from behind me, and next thing I knew, a _huge_ gust of wind came out of nowhere! My dress almost came right off! It didn't stop, either! It took at least a couple minutes to get the stupid thing back to normal! And you should've seen the look the cameraman was giving me! I thought his eyes were gonna bug right out of their sockets!"

Jake patiently listened to her rant as Marie got up off the couch and began to pace around the room angrily.

"And you know what's the worst part? No one's fessed up yet! I checked the windows around the studio, and they were completely intact! Someone did it on purpose! Oh, I swear, when I got my hands on the guy, I'm gonna-"

"Marie," Jake interrupted. "You need to calm down."

She stared at him. "Calm down? You think I should calm down?! That was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me! And it doesn't even matter that I still had my tights on! Those things are so tight they might as well be see-through! Everyone there practically saw me naked!"

"But they didn't really," Jake replied, getting up. "I've seen you with those tights, and I've seen you without them. There's a big difference, believe me."

Marie stuttered for a moment before turning away. "Dammit, why can't you just let me be mad?!"

"Marie, look at me," Jake said firmly. She looked directly into his eyes. "It's fine to be mad once in a while, but it's not gonna do you any favors right now. You need to calm down."

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that?" Marie replied.

"Nah," Jake said cheerfully. "You couldn't do it if you tried. Now take a deep breath, sit down, and let me get you a drink."

Marie did as she was told as Jake walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want to drink?" Jake called.

"Anything with alcohol," Marie called back.

"Don't you have to work again tomorrow?" Jake asked, poking his head back into the room.

Marie waved her hand dismissively. "I'll call in sick," she said.

"That wouldn't be fair to Callie," Jake said. "It's not like she can do it by herself."

She waved her hand again. "If one Squid Sister can't go, the other one stays home too. Besides, it's not like they actually show any of it live. They record everything and save it for later. The studio'll just play some old recordings of Callie and I. I thought you knew that."

Jake grinned sheepishly. "Guess not."

He came back out a moment later with a glass of wine for Marie and a bottle of water for himself.

"What, you're not gonna drink with me?" Marie asked him.

"I'm not much for wine," Jake said. "Or alcohol in general."

"Nuh-uh," Marie said. "You're not getting away with that. You go back in there and pour yourself a glass. Trust me, this stuff is delicious."

As Jake disappeared into the kitchen, she called after him. "You might as well bring the bottle out, too. I get the feeling I'm gonna need a bit more than one glass."

Jake emerged from the kitchen once again with a second glass of wine and the bottle.

"Go ahead, try some," Marie urged once he sat down. Jake looked at the glass for a moment before taking a tentative sip.

"Well?"

"It's…" Jake paused for a second, thinking. "It's okay."

"Okay? That's it?" Marie asked. "You don't have much of a taste for this stuff, do you?"

"I told you, I don't drink," he replied. "I'll probably finish this glass and get another water bottle."

Marie stuck her tongue out at him. "You're no fun."

"Seriously? I've seen how some of the people around here act when they're drunk. It doesn't look like fun. I'd rather not put myself through it."

Marie had to admit that he had a point. She had been the unfortunate victim of several drunken Inklings coming on to her various times.

"Alright, be that way," she said. "More for me."

"And I'm not letting you have too much of this stuff, either," Jake said.

"What? Why not?" Marie asked.

"You can get drunk on your own time. If I'm around, you're staying sober. It comes with the territory. You invited me over, so you're not allowed to drink too much."

"Remind me not to invite you over next time," Marie grumbled.

"C'mon, Marie, don't be like that," Jake said. "Here, let me loosen you up a little, okay? Follow my lead."

And he turned into a squid. Confused, Marie followed suit.

"And now-" Jake began, but he cut himself off. His voice had come out at a ridiculously high pitch. Marie noticed, and giggled. Her laugh was equally high-pitched.

"I sound ridiculous!" Jake squeaked, annoyed.

"Aww, I think your voice is adorable!" Marie replied.

"A-anyway," Jake began again. "Now's the part where we cuddle."

Marie wrapped her tentacles around him and closed her eyes. Jake did the same.

"There… isn't this nice?" Jake asked.

Marie didn't bother to reply, and simply held him closer, sighing. It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep.

 **[A/N] I won't say that this is my best work, but it's far from my worst. I like how it turned out!**


End file.
